


Kiss Me, Kurt

by Honeybeablainers



Series: We Open In New York [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeybeablainers/pseuds/Honeybeablainers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Kurt get's right down to it, the reason he avoids working on the spring musical has nothing to do with the musicals themselves and everything to do with Blaine Anderson, band director.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this loosely this tumblr prompt: we're both high school teachers and our students ship us together but I won't let them tell you au.
> 
> This story is also heavily borrowed from my sister, deanharrisackles, and her experience in the orchestra of our high school production of Kiss Me, Kate.

The bell rings, signalling the end of the school day, and Kurt's last chorus class noisily files out of his classroom and into the even nosier hallway. Kurt wishes a good afternoon on the last few students to trickle from his room and shuts the door on the ruckus of dismissal.

He makes his way to his office, and dims the lights to relax himself after a long day and to prepare himself for the rest of his afternoon. There, laying on his desk, is the cause of his current stress levels. _Kiss Me, Kate_. The drama department's spring musical.

It's not the musical itself that is stressing Kurt out, he's loved it ever since he can remember. And the cast this year is great; they're all in good voice, talented and confident, but willing to take instruction. Really, he couldn't ask for a better group of kids to be working with. Yet the afternoon rehearsals are the longest, most tense part of his days.

It has become Kurt's habit to let his student teacher handle the spring production, with his assistance, of course. He believes that it gives them a real life look into what being a choir director is. Kurt helps his student teacher with the arrangement and he usually sits in on the after school cast-only rehearsals held in the choir room, providing support and guidance when needed. But for the most part, his role is only that of mentor.

This spring, however, Kurt doesn't have a student teacher. It's the first time it's happened since he first agreed to take on a student teacher almost four years ago. Kurt finds himself missing the slight compensation in his paycheck more than the opportunity to mentor. And he's definitely missing shirking his musical duties. Kurt's busier than he's been all year balancing his regular choir classes and their upcoming performance evaluations, the Glee Club and their upcoming trip to regionals, and the joint rehearsals with the drama, band, and orchestra departments for _Kiss Me, Kate_.

Kurt sighs. If he's being honest with himself, it's not really that much more responsibility, and it's not like he hates what he does. He's actually forgotten how much he loves working on a production like this. It's been nice, getting back to his roots and what he grew up wanting to do for the rest of his life, if in a different capacity. Really, if Kurt get's right down to it, the reason he avoids working on the spring musical has nothing to do with the musicals themselves and everything to do with Blaine Anderson, band director.

Honey-hazel eyes, thick dark curls, and a voice like a dream, Blaine Anderson is everything Kurt could ever wish for. And, like everything else Kurt had wished for his life, wonderfully out of his reach. Blaine's brought the same man to the staff Christmas party every year since he came to work at Kurt's school- so they've been together at least four years. Not that Kurt's paying attention or anything.

It doesn't help that Blaine is the consummate charmer, always volunteering his time and sharing resources and holding open doors. He's got a full-bellied laugh and a smile that's brighter than the sun; it's impossible to have a bad day after being around him. Not to mention he's supremely talented and a wonderful teacher. Who's Kurt kidding- he's head over heels for his co-worker.

Which is why he pawns off the responsibilities of the musical to his student teacher and eats lunch in his office and didn't go to the staff party this Christmas. He avoids Blaine as much as he can without being outwardly rude in hopes that his _desperately_ pathetic and _wholly_ unprofessional crush will _mercifully_ die. He's been working with the object of his affections for the past two weeks now and it's been treacherous. Blaine makes him nervous and flustered, which are two things Kurt can't afford to be when working in front of teenagers.

He takes a deep breath and glances at the time on his laptop. Time to go. Rehearsals have moved to the auditorium this week and Kurt likes to get there early to set up his space on the piano. He likes to get warmed up, hands and voice, before anyone shows up. He loves the theater when it's dark. He finds it relaxing and easier to loose himself in the process of warming up. Plus it gives him a few extra minutes to calm down and get focused on working with Blaine for the rest of the afternoon.

It's a short walk down the hall to the stage door and when Kurt arrives, the theater is all but dark. It seems as thought every light in the auditorium is on and someone is making a whole lot of noise down in the pit. Kurt groans. There's only one person that could be. He walks to the edge of the stage and lowers himself down (fairly gracefully thank God) into the orchestra.

Blaine, sensing his presence, turns from where he's standing and grins at Kurt sheepishly. He's holding a small stack of chairs, about four or five, and his face is a little flushed and his arms are flexed wonderfully underneath his button down and - good _God_ , Kurt get yourself together, he thinks to himself. Because that line of thinking will only get Kurt in trouble.

"Hello, Kurt," Blaine says, setting the chairs down in a small arc and reaching for a few stands behind him. Kurt does his best to ignore how his reach shows off his backside. He completely fails.

"Hello, Blaine," Kurt replies, and seats himself at the piano. He sets up his score, a legal pad and pencil for taking notes, and takes a few deep breaths. He wills himself to be calm, cool, and collected. Blaine finishes arranging the stands and makes his way over to Kurt.

"I thought about what you said yesterday, about the prominence of the trumpet sound? I thought that I would re-arrange my initial seating assignment and see if that helps today. I was just going to slide them back but it sort of turned into a domino affect of re-arranging?" Blaine explains. "I've been in here since last period. It, uh.. it took a little longer than I was expecting." Blaine's hand rubs the back of his neck, and he looks a little sheepish.

Kurt smiles sympathetically, because he know exactly what Blaine is talking about. The success of any musical group performance is all about balance. One little thing can make or break and ensemble, especially one with so few musicians, like theirs.

"I completely understand," Kurt says and arranges his sheet music for the numbers they will be rehearsing today. He places his fingers on the piano, and presses lightly on a few keys, creating soft chords just to get a feel for the instrument. The moment turns slightly awkward, as Kurt really wants to get started on his warm up, and Blaine is still standing next to the piano, fingers drumming out an internal rhythm. Kurt can still feel Blaine's eyes on him and wills himself not to blush.

"Oh, well, um,-" Blaine clears his throat and takes a step back from the piano, "I need to uh, go get my score, or this will be a pretty interesting rehearsal." Blaine flashes another smile, and Kurt really wishes he would stop doing that because the way it makes his heart race can not be healthy. "I'll see you in a few I guess," Blaine says, and walks to the edge of the stage.

Blaine lifts himself effortlessly- the way his arms flex and his _thighs_ in those _slacks_ \- out of the pit and walks quickly across the stage and out of sight. It is only when Blaine disappears backstage that Kurt realizes that he's been holding his breath because _holy shit_. If he has to suffer through watching Blaine do that much longer he may actually die. Kurt can feel how red and warm his face is and his hands are trembling ever so slightly- and yes. This is exactly why he avoids the teacher break room and staff parties and the infernal Spring musical. Kurt wishes the props team would hurry up and fix the orchestra pit barrier. Honestly, who forgets to add a door?

 

* * *

 

They're an hour into their two and a half hour rehearsal when the drama teacher calls for a fifteen minute break. Kurt stands and stretches his arms and back, shuffling his sheet music around so it's ready for the last block of rehearsal. He feels eyes on him, looks up and catches Blaine's gaze. Blaine shoots him a small, but no less dazzling, smile. Kurt smiles back and his stomach flips. Blaine's talking to a horn player about a few bars she keeps struggling with, and she's nodding and penciling in something on her music. Kurt starts a little when he hears giggling; to his left a few girls, he recognizes them as flute players, are walking away with delighted, and slightly devious, smiles on their faces. Kurt knows enough about high school girls, both personally and professionally, to feel bad for the person they're scheming over.

Kurt thinks about going over and chatting with Blaine during their short break, thinks maybe he should just go use the restroom and get some water instead. Save himself some embarrassment. Except he doesn't need to use the restroom and he's not really thirsty. So... he should just go talk to Blaine. It won't be that bad. He can mention how much better the trumpets sound in the new seating arrangement. Simple, easy, safe, _professional_ conversation.

He starts making his way over to Blaine. Kurt and his seat at the piano are on the opposite side of the pit from where Blaine is on the podium, so he has to weave in and out of chairs and stands and instruments in a fairly tight space. He's in the first row when it happens. A clarinetist has haphazardly set their case on the floor and Kurt's foot catches on the edge of it just enough to throw his balance off. In a normal setting, Kurt would have recovered no problem, but this is no ordinary setting. It's a tight space, and a metaphorical mine field of extraordinarily expensive instruments.

It's like slow motion, how it happens. Kurt really shouldn't be surprised. What he wanted was an simple and easy encounter with his co-worker, who he happens to be seriously crushing on. What he gets instead is a total disaster. Kurt reaches out instinctively to steady himself only his hand slips on a music stand, knocking it over. Sheet music goes flying and the stand goes toppling to the ground, but not before it knocks over the stand next to it and the one next to that, creating a clattering domino effect of falling music stands and flying sheet music.

Kurt himself ends up hitting his head on the edge of Blaine's podium on his way down, and lands with something poking sharply into his back and buried under several stands and lots of paper. He groans. This could only be his life.

"Oh my god! Kurt! Are you alright?" Kurt hears from above him. He opens his eyes and sees Blaine hovering over him, concern etched in his beautiful eyes. Kurt looses himself in them for a moment, in the thickness of his lashes and the fathomless depth of honey-hazel brown. That is until they shift from slight concern to full on worry because Kurt hasn't actually answered yet.

"The instruments?" Kurt breathes coming back to himself. He tries to sit up on his own, but his awkward position makes that difficult. Blaine helps, picking up a few stands that Kurt's buried under and gathering some papers into a stack.

"In tact," Blaine replies, picking up more of what Kurt knocked over in dramatic fashion. Kurt lets out a sigh of relief. The only thing that could make this worse is if he'd damaged something. Kurt gathers some papers with in arms reach, helping Blaine pick up the mess he's made. They gather the music quickly and quietly, intent on straightening up before the students come back from break.

Once everything is gathered, Kurt makes a move to stand and is shocked when Blaine is right there, arms under his and hands resting steadily on his ribcage. Kurt's hands fall instinctively fall to Blaine's shoulders, and he is made wonderfully aware of how broad they are. Kurt is also made wonderfully aware of just how strong Blaine is. Turns out his arms aren't just great to look at. Blaine lifts him with ease, and his hands linger, warm and comforting, on his sides as he makes sure Kurt is steady on his feet.

Once on upright, Kurt finds himself inches from Blaine. His hands are still on Blaine's shoulders, Blaine's hands are precariously close to his waist. Kurt's heart is racing, and it has nothing to do with his embarrassing fall. If Kurt were crazy, he could lean in and kiss Blaine right now. God, it would be so easy. They're so close and Blaine's lips look so soft. Kurt's breath catches in his throat. He leans in, not even an inch, Blaine's eyes widen, Kurt thinks in hope, and a door slams shut backstage.

Kurt comes back to himself, the moment shattered, and steps away quickly, hoping beyond hope that he hasn't ruined anything in a moment that lasted too long. Blaine coughs and takes a step back. Kurt tries to ignore the color high in cheeks and the way it makes his stomach flip. "Are you sure you're alright, Kurt?" Blaine's voice is soft, his eyes wide and bright, and Kurt, against all logic, wishes his hands were still warm and steady on his ribs.

"Oh, yes," Kurt replies. He hates how breathless he sounds, how his hands are lightly sweaty, how red his face surely is. He runs a hand over his shirt self consciously. He misses the way Blaine's eyes follow the motion. "I think the only thing really injured is my pride. I'm so embarrassed," Kurt admits, and then feels infinitely more embarrassed.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Kurt. Brooke is notorious for leaving her case in walk ways. You are hardly the first to trip over it, I assure you," Blaine is quick to reassure him, voice still soft and intimate. He fiddles idly with the stack of papers in his hands, shuffling them back and forth, and glances a look up at Kurt thought his lashes. Kurt's eyes catch Blaine's and his he swears his heart skips a beat.

"Yes, well, maybe the first to trip so fantastically," Kurt says with a small smile and a self-deprecating laugh. "I'm just glad no one else was in here to see that." Kurt is overwhelmingly grateful that no one else was here to see him trip and fall so gracelessly. But that also means that the only two people in the auditorium are Kurt and Blaine. Which, when Kurt thinks about it, doesn't do much to calm him down.

Blaine gives a small laugh in return, a brightness flashing in his eyes. "I do think you have everyone beat in the the fantastic department." Kurt looks at him with wide, shocked eyes, and wonders if he just heard that correctly or if he was just imagining it. Blaine's ears are slightly red, his eyes wide, like he's surprised himself, and his lips are pressed together tightly. Kurt did hear him correctly then.

He feels so overwhelming flustered in this moment with Blaine. He could be so reckless, here in the orchestra pit, tucked away from anyone who could see; Kurt can see it happening, right before his eyes. Desperate hands and slow kisses, shortened breaths. Hushes and barely contained laughs. Kurt can practically feel Blaine's hands on him, he's so caught up.

Except none of that is happening. Blaine is sorting thorough the music that Kurt mixed up as he fell, and Kurt is standing there doing nothing but letting his imagination run wild, wild, _wild_. His heart racing, palms sweating, and Kurt reminds himself of the real world. Blaine is in a relationship. A committed, healthy, long term relationship. Kurt lets that wash over him, conjures the image of the man he saw with Blaine at the Christmas party so many years ago. Smarmy face, tall lean body, an impeccable suit. His hand on Blaine's lower back all night, Blaine's face pleased and proud. He feels his heartbeat slow down and lets the harsh reality wash away any lingering fantasy, no matter how much it hurts his heart.

Kurt busies himself with straightening out the sheets of music he's holding, lets the monotony of sorting take over his brain. He's moving along quickly, thankfully their ensemble isn't to large, until he comes across a second flute part that he can't find the first page of. He checks the floor, just to make sure he didn't miss a page, but he finds nothing.

"Blaine, do you have a second flute part? I'm missing a first pa-"

"Yes. It's here," Blaine says quickly and overly bright. He hands the page Kurt the page too casually, and when Kurt glances at his face he finds it still colored by a blush and an forced calm expression. Kurt refuses to let himself think about what that might mean. He does not wonder if Blaine has been thinking about him, about what they could do, about the moment they could steal without anyone knowing. He does not think about that. He looks down at the sheet of music instead, making sure it's the one he's been looking for.

Kurt freezes when he sees what's written in the margins. Two stick figures, obviously Blaine and himself, are holding hands with hearts above their heads. Below that drawing is another, this time he and Blaine are kissing and there are more hearts. And maybe what could be birds, doves possibly. And then, because it really can always get worse, there's the commentary. He and Blaine are meant to be. Soul mates. Intense eye sex. Oh god, my _feels_. And that's just what Kurt gets from skimming.

He thought that he was embarrassed before, what with the falling and inappropriate fantasies, but now Kurt wants to be swallowed by the earth. He is mortified on a cellular level; Blaine has seen this. Kurt knows that logically, Blaine can't know that there's any truth to what's written on this page, or to some of what's written on this page, but Kurt knows. Kurt knows and he can't believe that after years of avoidance and self-restraint, he's let himself be so obvious, so transparent, that students have picked up on it.

Kurt doesn't know what to do. Does he say something about to Blaine? Deny it? Make a joke, brush it off? He doesn't feel like he would do any of those convincingly, which would only lead to more mortification. He makes sure that each page of music is stacked perfectly as his mind panics. He feels like he's been caught red handed stealing from the cookie jar, only a million times worse. Kurt feels Blaine's eyes on him and he feels pressure to say something, do something.

The theater is suddenly filled with the loud chatter that can only be drama kids trying to talk over one another. Kurt sighs in relief. Saved by high school students, something Kurt didn't think was possible. The band and orchestra kids start climbing over the pit wall and hopping down from the stage, and Kurt takes that as his cue to _run the hell away_. He turns, and Blaine is closer than he thought and looks ready to say something. Kurt wants to avoid conversation at all costs.

"The trumpets sound much better," Kurt says quickly, cutting off anything Blaine might have been trying to convey. He flashes what he hopes is a smile and turns on his heel heading back to his piano without looking back. Kurt walks briskly, but carefully, head down and on the look out for things to trip him up. Back behind his piano, he plays a few chords, joining the musical chaos as the kids start re-warming up, and tries to slow his beating heart, to steady his trembling hands. A few moments pass in unintelligible music then Blaine cuts off the band, the director claps, and rehearsal is off again.

Kurt is quiet for the remainder of rehearsal, only making a few comments here and there. He mostly makes notes on his legal pad, things to revisit next week during a vocal rehearsal. He plays on auto pilot and avoids looking directly at Blaine. Kurt is the first out of his seat when rehearsal is called, and hates that he can feel Blaine's gaze on him as he lifts himself out of the pit and onto the stage. It takes all of his will power not to look back at Blaine as he walks across the stage, but he does it.

Back in his office, Kurt doesn't even bother turning on the light. In the darkness he grabs his bag, powers down his laptop, and is out of the building before anyone else has left the auditorium. The subway ride home is a blur, and the next thing Kurt knows, he's on his couch sipping a large glass of wine. The Real Housewives of Somewhere is on his TV, but he's not really watching. He's too busy replaying the afternoon over and over in his head. Wondering how a fifteen minute break and an attempt at simple conversation could've gone so disastrously wrong.

 

* * *

 

Three weeks later finds Kurt in the teacher lounge making copies of music for glee club. He's feeling less stressed out these days as the school year winds down. _Kiss Me, Kate_ was a big hit selling out all four performances and making the fine arts department a nice chunk of change. Despite that, Kurt was relieved when the musical ended. Things were getting close to a tipping point with Blaine, and Kurt didn't think his avoidance tactics would have worked much longer. Blaine had seemed determined to talk to him, to clear the air Kurt assumes, but Kurt had kept their conversations short, sweet, and only when completely necessary.

With the musical wrapped, Kurt saw Blaine much less. Kurt's attention shifted directly to Large Group Performance Evaluations, and he assumes Blaine's did as well. _Kiss Me, Kate_ rehearsals were immediately replaced with small and whole group after school practices for all his choirs, getting them prepped and ready for Festival. Kurt was proud of the work his students did in the weeks leading up to Festival, and even prouder when every single one of his choirs received Superior ratings.

But now even that was over and only a month and a half of school remained. The end of the year choir concerts were nothing to be worried about. They were playing fun, lighthearted and easier pieces that would show off the seniors and make for a great final note on the year. The glee club's competitive season had ended after a decent showing at regionals, and they were preparing a set for a year end performance as well.

"Oh, Kurt! It's good to see you!" Kurt starts at the bright and energetic voice behind him. He had been so wrapped up in studying the score for the sheet music he was copying, trying to figure out the tricky voicing, that he hadn't heard anyone else come in. He recognizes the voice immediately, and hates how his heart speeds up.

“Hello, Blaine. How have you been?” Kurt is proud that he answers so casually, and it gives him hope that he’ll be able to get through this conversation in one piece. That hope is short lived however, when Blaine steps up close beside Kurt.

“Busy, but it’s finally winding down. How about yourself?” Where Kurt’s tone had been casual in the way that everyone asks how someone is doing, Blaine’s is sincere, his voice soft and warm, and it sets Kurt on fire. Weeks have passed since he last spoke to Blaine and in those weeks Kurt had convinced himself he was over it, over him, finally and for good. But just a few words from Blaine, and Kurt knows he’s still as hopeless than ever.

“The same. Just trying to finalize a set list for glee club’s end of year concert. I let them give suggestions, and some of the songs they came up with... I don’t know if I’m going to be able to make them work,” Kurt surprises himself with how honest his answer is, not just the standard ‘fine’ he gives to Blaine when they are in this situation, however rare that is.

He hears Blaine laugh rather than sees it. Kurt still hasn’t turned to face him from where he’s standing at the copy machine. His copy job finishes and he sets another small stack of papers through the feeder, thankful for the distraction.

“Giving power to the inmates, Kurt, you’re braver than I.”

“Well, it’s just the glee club. They’re some of my best kids and it definitely a smaller group than a band. I shutter to think what would happen if you gave creative control to your students.”

“You’d have to file a missing persons report, I’m sure of it. They’d take the freedom and run with it. I’d be done for!”

Blaine laughs at the thought of his students taking over, and Kurt finds himself joining in. Blaine’s laugh is so infectious, so genuine, that Kurt can’t seem to help himself. If he’s being honest, it feels wonderful to laugh with Blaine. Kurt turns to face him and oh - this is what people mean when they say someone takes their breath away. Blaine’s smiling ear to ear, toothy and white, his eyes crinkled and his face flush with laughter. Kurt has never seen some one look more beautiful.

Their laughter dies but the moment lingers, happy and content. Blaine is looking at Kurt with intent eyes and a small, soft smile on his face. The look makes Kurt all tingle-y, makes his stomach clench, his pulse speed up. Kurt realizes that he’s just staring at Blaine, heart eyes and love sick smile, and quickly schools back his features. He clears his throat sheepishly, and turns his gaze back to the copy machine.

“I’ll be done here in just a minute if you don’t mind waiting just a little longer.” Kurt feels out of sorts with how personal things have gotten and wants desperately to get things back to the way they usually are with Blaine- polite and professional.

“I don’t mind waiting,” Blaine replies and Kurt jumps ever so slightly. Blaine has moved just a fraction closer to Kurt, his voice is lower, softer, almost seductive. His words hang heavy in the air, like Blaine is trying to tell him something, trying to imply something.

Blaine’s eyes are on Kurt, intent, and Kurt could see himself turning, pressing his lips to Blaine’s, tracing his jaw with his fingertips. Kurt internally shakes himself. He needs to stop imagining things, looking for things that aren’t there, it only leads to trouble. He feels Blaine’s eyes linger on him though, and resolutely does not look up to meet them focusing instead on punching in commands on the copier.

“I actually was hoping to ask a favor of you, Kurt.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. It seems that I am in need of a pianist for the full orchestra concert next week. The Junior that I had assigned the part to has come down with an early case of senioritis, and has missed every rehearsal so far. I was hoping you would be able to help me out.”

Kurt doesn’t know what to say. He always enjoys the full orchestra concert at the end of the year. It’s an extraordinary mix of talent from the band and the orchestra and is presented just like a symphony. His schedule at this point in the year certainly wouldn’t hinder him from helping out Blaine. And he does feel bad that Blaine is in this situation, but he’s not sure if he can handle it. More specifically, he’s not sure if his heart can handle it.

He has it in his mind to turn Blaine down, that is until he turns to face him. Blaine’s face is open and sincere and before he knows what’s happening he’s saying ‘sure no problem’. Kurt thought that Blaine would be appreciative, but his reaction far surpasses that. Blaine’s face lights up, his eyes sparkle, his brows get comically triangular, and his smile is so big it looks like it might break his face. He is talking a mile a minute about the pieces they are playing, hands gesturing wildly. Kurt can’t help but smile and get excited in the face of Blaine’s exuberant reaction. It’s infectious, and also the most adorable thing he has ever seen.

Blaine extends his arms toward Kurt and he thinks for a second that Blaine is going to hug him. A thrill runs through Kurt- followed directly by panic. _Oh_ to be wrapped in those gorgeous arms, to be pressed _so close_ to Blaine, to know what he _smells_ like. God only knows how Kurt would make a fool out of himself in that situation. Blaine’s arms don’t wrap around Kurt, much to his relief, they come to rest lightly on shoulders. Only, this is much worse because instead of his head tucked over Blaine’s shoulder and his vision fixed on the bland cinder block wall of the teacher lounge, Kurt’s eyes are locked with Blaine’s.

Kurt feels as though Blaine is looking into his very soul, he can’t focus on anything Blaine is saying. Those eyes have him hypnotized, and they’re still standing so close- Kurt feels like the only thing that’s keeping him from vibrating out of his body are Blaine’s hands, warm and heavy, on his shoulders.

Blaine gets suddenly serious, the dazzle in his eyes dims, the sparkle of his smile fades, and a seed of panic grows within Kurt. He has no idea what has caused this sudden change in Blaine, he hopes that it’s nothing that he’s done - or not done- because, really, any more embarrassing incidents and Kurt is going to have to change school districts. Blaine is still speaking and Kurt tries to focus, he really does, but then Blaine’s hands move slowly down his arms and then Blaine is slipping their hands together and Kurt is _holding hands with Blaine_. Kurt forces himself to focus, not on Blaine’s mouth, but on the words that he’s saying, because clearly something major is happening.

“... was hoping to see you at the Christmas party but you weren’t there. And I’ve been trying to be all casual about it since Winter Break but you are surprisingly hard to track down considering where we work, and when Heather never showed up for Full Orchestra I was kind happy? Because it gave me another chance to talk to you. Oh, god that sounds so embarrassing. But... in all honesty, I'd like for us to be more than co-workers.”

Kurt watches, astonished and confused now that he’s paying attention, as Blaine blushes and ducks his head. He’s trying to piece together all that Blaine just blurted, but he feels as though he’s missing something important.

“Wait, what?”

Blaine laughs, which Kurt takes as a good sign, and lets go of one of Kurt’s hands to cup his cheek instead.

“Paying attention now?” Blaine asks softly, his eyes never wavering from Kurt’s. Kurt manages to nod.

“My boyfriend and I broke up right at the end of last school year and-”

“Oh, I’m so-”

“Shh. Listen.” Blaine’s thumb rubs softly over Kurt’s jaw bone and he would do anything for him, in this moment.

“Okay,” Kurt whispers.

“We broke up and it was rough for me for a little while. But then school started and it was like I was seeing you for the first time, Kurt. I had always found you attractive, but in that first staff meeting of the year it was like- ‘Oh there you are. I’ve been looking for you forever.’ Seeing you, just sitting there taking notes during a meeting..... You moved me, Kurt. And this piano part. I could easily give it to an underclassmen. It’s just me, looking for an excuse to spend more time with you.”

Kurt is overwhelmed with Blaine’s confession. It’s as though the rest of the world has fallen away and the only things to exist are Blaine’s hand on his face, his hand in Blaine’s. He tries to think how he should respond, he racks his brain for some equally sweepingly romantic gesture.

“When’s practice?” He asks instead.

Blaine’s face lights up, a wicked gleam in his eye. “Well, Mister Hummel, I was thinking a private lesson might be in order. You are a little behind.”

“That would be the responsible thing to do, Mister Anderson.”

Kurt steps back from Blaine, hates himself a little bit for it, grabs his papers off the copier and tucks them under one arm. With his free hand he reaches out for Blaine, who laces their fingers together.

“I know a shortcut,” Blaine says over his shoulder, and takes off running down the hallway, Kurt laughing beside him, embarrassment be damned.


End file.
